The present invention relates to a device and a method for locating a mobile approaching a surface reflecting electromagnetic waves. The invention can be used, for example, in order to determine the position of an aircraft in the final landing phase for a guidance device.
The landing of an aircraft is a very tricky phase during which the slightest positioning error can lead to major damage to the aircraft. Notably, manual guidance during the landing phase is hazardous because of the difficulties in assessing the distance of the aircraft, the presentation of the aircraft and its real speed. Thus, a number of automatic guidance systems have been implemented in order to guide aircraft during a landing phase. The automatic guidance of an aircraft involves accurately determining the current position of the aircraft in order to correct, possibly automatically, its trajectory to align it correctly with a landing runway for example. This determination of the current position of the aircraft can be performed using various systems.